Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Look out the AzuGirls are back in our world. Part 9 up
1. Part 1

**Hi all, so how many of you like Azumanga Daioh Gets Real? Well get ready because it's time for the Azu-Girls to make a return trip. So with that said…. **

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been 5 years since what everyone called the Azumanga incident. By then people had gone back to their normal lives. In fact, it seemed like people were starting to forget what had happened in Los Angeles that night, where two worlds were on the verge of destruction.

But for now, let us go elsewhere, to the University Of California At Los Angeles.

Life had made a complete turn around for Kassie Lynn, she was a freshman at UCLA, and it turns out that she and Nails, who's real name turned out to be Eugene, started dating a few weeks after the Azumanga incident.

She ended up sharing a dorm room with Destiny. After being scared of her at first, Kassie and Destiny had become best friends.

Destiny had lighten up on the Goth look, but once in a while she would paint her nails black just to keep herself real once in a while.

One big difference between the present day Kassie, and the one from 5 years ago is that by now, she had become a full fledged anime fanatic. Her side of the dorm room was decorated with all kinds of Anime posters, she had anime collectables everywhere. And she had all sorts of Manga, of course her favorite being Azumanga Daioh.

But there are times when she wishes she could see them again, she always tunes in everyday to the anime network to watch their show, to see any signs of them trying to contact her. But since that day that they bowed to her and said how much they loved her and piper, the show continued on without anything else ever happening again.

Kassie picked up a picture that she had taken with the Azu-Girls and Piper all those years ago. She just gave a small smile and placed the picture back on her desk.

Kassie Lynn, age 19, and she had never been happier in her entire life…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside of UCLA a black car drove up and several people got out. One of the men, who appeared to have his face bandaged just stared into the campus.

"You know what you have to do." he said. And with that they all preceded to go towards the girls dorm rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny was waiting for Kassie outside the dorm building. "What was keeping you Kass?" she asked. "You know History class starts in 30 minutes."

Kassie just gave a small smile. "I was just reminiscing." Kassie responded.

Destiny just sighed. "You miss them don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kassie answered. "Sometimes I wonder if they even remember me."

It was then that a group of people all dressed in black walked up to them. "I sure as hell remember you… Kassie-san." the bandaged man said.

Kassie and Destiny just froze up at what they saw.

"Who are you, and how do you know me." Kassie demanded.

"Well Lynn, I'm really hurt, I thought you'd remember me." the bandaged man said. "After all, 5 years ago It appeared I went out with a bang."

Kassie stood there in shock. "No, impossible." she said softly.

"What is it Kassie." Destiny demanded.

"Lewis." Kassie said as she clinched her fists.

"No freaking way." Destiny added. "You told me he was dead."

"It appears that my demise has been greatly exaggerated." Lewis said as he snapped his fingers and the rest of the black dressed people surrounded them.

"Okay Lynn, I'm only going to ask this once… where is that crystal." Lewis demanded.

"Bite me." Kassie said which cause Destiny to chuckle a little.

"So I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." Lewis closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Kassie and Destiny just stared as a black aura started to surround him. "Maybe killing of one of your beloved Daioh friends may get you to talk." he warned.

"NO!!!!!" Kassie said as she tried to rush up to him only to be held back by a black dressed woman.

"Hey, how the heck can you have any powers anyway." Destiny demanded.

"My little secret." Lewis smirked. "Now who should I bring here to kill." he added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Azu-world, Kagura was mulling over her recent score on her English exam. She saw that Kaorin and Chihiro were comparing their test exams stating that the test seemed to be to easy.

Suddenly it started to get stormy outside.

"Huh, there's not a storm scene here." Kaorin said.

"Storm scene, what are you talking about.' Chihiro demanded.

Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, and Kagura quickly rushed up to the window. "Hey, this is just like before isn't it." Tomo said.

Yomi just sweat dropped. "No way, unless….."

"THE CRYSTAL!!!!!!" Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, Kagura and Kaorin said in unison.

"Crystal, you guys aren't making any sense." Chihiro responded.

At that point, Chiyo and Osaka ran into the classroom. "Guys, did you see outside." Chiyo asked.

"What do you think." Tomo answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the real world. Lewis started to float. "This is your last chance Lynn, tell me where you have that crystal or I will kill one of those Azu-brats." he warned.

Kassie knew she had no choice. "Piper has it." she said as she looked at the ground. "I gave it to her for safe keeping."

"Now was that so hard?" Lewis said as he gave an evil smile. "Now, where is your sister, because noticed the rest of your family don't seem to live in LA anymore."

Kassie just clenched her fists. "Let me call her, I'll have her deliver the crystal to me, just leave my family alone." Kassie warned.

"I don't think so." Lewis said as he floated up to her. "You will tell me where she is, or I will kill one of those anime freaks."

"She's… in…." Kassie started.

"BANZAI!!!!!" someone yelled as he skateboarded around the group of black dressed thugs and managed to free Kassie and Destiny.

"NAILS!!!!" Kassie yelled with joy.

"Yo Kass, what's their deal?" Nails asked.

"It's Lewis, he wants the crystal." Kassie responded.

"Wow Lewis, you came back from the dead? …..AWSEOME!!!!!" Nails said.

"THAT'S IT, ONE OF THEM DIES NOW!!!!!" Lewis said.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!!" Kassie said as she rushed up to Lewis and tackled them.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Lewis yelled as they were both surrounded with black lighting.

"KASSIE!!!!!!" Destiny yelled.

A bolt of lighting shot upwards and hit the sky. And then in an instant, Lewis and Kassie were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Azu-world, every classroom had students and faculty look out the windows and the strange storm that started suddenly.

"You guys know something about this don't you." Chihiro demanded. "So what is going on?"

The rest of the Azu-Girls just stared at her, unsure on how to answer her.

"Stuff." Tomo responded.

"What kind of stuff?" Chihiro asked.

"Stuff, stuff." Yomi added.

"Kaorin, we've been friends forever, now just tell me the truth." Chihiro pleaded.

The other Azu-girls just stared at Kaorin.

"Uh…. Stuff, stuff, stuff?" Kaorin responded with a goofy smile.

"You guys are impossible, I might as well disappear." Chihiro told them.

At that point a bolt of lighting came of nowhere and stuck Chihiro, and then just like that, she disappeared.

"CHIHIRO!!!!!" Kaorin yelled as she ran to where Chihiro once stood.

After that, the skies cleared up. But the seven Azu-girls just stood there, unsure of what had just happened.

**And so the first part of this fic had come to a close, what exactly did happen to Chihiro. And what of Kassie, where did she go. And how the heck did Lewis get back, and why does he have those powers without the benefit of the crystal. All this will be answered as the story progresses, so until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME. **


	2. Part 2

**Hi all, I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed the first part of this sequel. I am planning a lot of major things to happen. And some of you may get upset. But that's later on until then, enjoy….AR**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Get's Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Destiny and Nails had managed to run away from Lewis's thugs. Which really didn't mater because they ran off just as soon as he and Kassie vanished.

Nails looked back. "Kassie." he said softly.

Destiny quickly took out her cell phone.

"Who are you gonna call?" Nails asked.

"Piper to let her know what happen and to tell her we're on our way." Destiny responded.

"But wait isn't she in….." Nails started.

"Yeah, and my bill is gonna be murder next month." Destiny responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumnaga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search for Chihiro**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Azu-World……..

The Azu-Girls were just sitting outside in the school grounds. As far as anyone knew, poor little Chihiro was struck by lighting and proofed into nothingness. But they had a pretty good idea where she might be.

"We have to go find her." Kaorin pleaded. "She's my best friend in the whole world."

"I know, but somebody has to activate the crystal first…." Yomi started. "But what I don't understand is why Kassie-san would use it again."

"No it was not the crystal." Sakaki responded. "I cannot explain it, but I believe some other force is responsible for what happened."

Osaka just scratched her head. "You mean like in the Star Wars movies?" she asked.

"No Osaka-san, what Sakaki-means is that someone else did this." Chiyo explained.

"But who else has the capability to do this?" Kagura asked.

They were all silent for a few seconds. And then…. "LEWIS!!!!!" they all said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the real world…….

Piper awoke to the sound of her cell phone. "Oh man, I've told Kassie about the time difference." she thought as she just moved her arm around the dresser until she found her phone. "Hello." she said groggily. "Destiny?" she mumbled softly. "Do you know what time it is here, so this better be important." After a few seconds Piper quickly jumped up. "WHAT?!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-world….

The Azu-girls knew what they had to do, somehow, they would have to find a way to get back to Kassie's world and look for their missing friend. They also knew that if Lewis was indeed back, they would have to try and find a way to stop him once and for all. While this was going on, Chiyo was still wondering one thing.

"I wonder why Chiyo-Chichi would not have come to us." she said.

Sakaki also started to think. "You are correct, he is the only one more powerful than Lewis, it would only make sense that he would come and tell us what had happen." she said.

Things didn't start to feel right for everyone. They knew that this may end up being worse than what happened 5 years ago.

It was then that Yukari and Minamo walked up. "There you are." Minamo said. "We were getting worried about you."

"Yeah, you need to get back inside, you don't want me to get fired do you." Yukari responded.

"Yukari." Minamo scolded. "They just lost a dear friend, you should be more thoughtful."

The Azu-girls just stared at them. As far as anyone knew, their life was nothing more than an anime show, they had managed to do well over the years, repeating everything over from episode 1 all the way to episode 26. At least when the show wasn't running, they could still live normal lives just like in the real world.

Tomo walked up to them. "We're okay, just a little shocked that's all, but thanks for your concern."

Yukari and Minamo just stood there in shock. Had Tomo Takino, the resident wildcat just thanked them for something… willingly.

"Uh you're welcome…. Tomo." Minamo responded. "So why don't we just go back inside now."

They were about to go back to school when Osaka noticed something.

"Hey look a comet." she said as she pointed up.

Everyone looked up and indeed there was a comet heading towards them. And ir appeared to be getting closer.

"EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!!!!" Minamo yelled as they all rushed into the school.

The comet landed with a large POW!!! But it didn't seem to make a crater, in fact, it appeared that the comet was… standing up.

The Azu-Girls and the teachers walked up to the 'comet'. Chiyo's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"KASSIE-SAN!!!!" The pigtailed girl said as she rushed up to hug her.

"Pigtails?" Kassie answered as she looked around her surroundings… then at her hands. "Woah, I'm an anime girl."

The rest of the Azu-girls surrounded Kassie, they were all very happy to see her.

Yukari and Minamo on the other hand were quite confused.

"Okay girls, I want an explanation right now." Minamo demanded.

Yomi just sighed. "Okay, but you're really not going to believe this." she said as she started to explain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real-World……..

Piper quickly opened her drawer and took out the necklace that Kassie had given her. She was still confused about the situation that was going on. But all she knew that right now she could not let that crystal leave her sight.

As she turned towards the door, she accidentally stepped on a remote, causing the TV to turn on. "Damn." she thought as she accidentally kicked the remote under the TV. "Forget it, I've got to get to the airport." she thought as stuffed the necklace in her pocket and left her small room.

As she hailed a cab, she started to worry about Kassie. "I hope she's okay." she thought. "I just wish the azu-girls were here to help me out." Unfortunately for her, she did not notice the crystal in the necklace glowing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-World

Yukari and Minamo just stood there staring at the Azu-girls and Kassie. "You except us to believe that our life is nothing more than an anime show?" Yukari said.

"And that this evil guy is responsible and that Chihiro may be in Kassie's world?"

"I know it may sound far fetched but it's the truth." Chiyo responded.

"Besides, how else could we explain Kassie-Chan's sudden appearance." Kaorin added.

"This is crazy." Minamo responded. "The next thing you'll be telling us, is that two of you are secretly dating or something." It was then that she noticed Sakaki and Kaorin blush. "Oh my God." Minamo said as she covered her face.

"WELL ALL RIGHT SAKAKI AND KAORIN WOO-HOO!!!!!!" Yukari yelled as she gave a thumbs up.

"You're not helping Yukari." Minamo warned.

"Come on Nyamo, lighten up a little." Yukari responded as she smirked.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE A JOKE WITH YOU!!!!!" Minamo yelled.

Yukari was angry that she yelled at her so she just said two little words….. "Love Letter."

Yukari just clenched her fists. "THAT'S IT!!!!!" and the she charged at Yukari starting yet another one of their scuffles.

Kassie just looked on and then started to laugh heavily.

Yukari and Minamo just stopped and stared at the strange blond girl. "What's your deal?" Yukari asked.

"I'm sorry it's that it's so cool seeing you this close up." Kassie responded. Then suddenly she got serious. "But I wish I knew what happened to your friend, as well as that jerk Lewis, and how in the hell did he get back?"

"But you also said hr had some powers, and without the aid of the crystal." Yomi said.

"Maybe if we talked to my grandfather…" Kassie started.

"There has not been any sign of him." Sakaki told her which caused Kassie to get a worried look.

"Lewis has something to do with this, I just know it." She said as she clenched her fists. "WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HIM I'LL…. I'LL!!!!!"

"Kassie-san?" Chiyo asked.

It was then that Kassie's clothes started to glow.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this." Kaorin said.

"What is going on?" Yukari demanded.

"When we were in her world, our personalities changed." Kaorin explained. "And whenever we got too emotional we went into a comatose state, for some reason our uniforms would vanish."

"Then that means…" Kagura said.

Sakaki quickly ran off, and in a matter of seconds…. (yes seconds this is anime remember) she was back with a blanket from the infirmary and covered Kassie up just as the last of her clothing vanished.

"Kassie-chan." Chiyo said.

"Well let's get her to the infirmary."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they placed Kassie on a small cot the Azu-girls surrounded her.

"So what cured you from your comatose state last time?" Minamo asked.

"To be honest it was Osaka-san." Chiyo explained. "Sensing her being alone was too much for us to handle."

"Well she should be fine until we can figure out a way to get her back to her world." Yomi said.

"I just hope we don't have anymore surprises." Tomo said.

And if on cue, a small flash of energy started to surround the Azu-Girls.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was walking down the hall when she noticed a flash of light from the infirmary. "That's odd." she thought as she opened the door. All she saw was a blond girl lying in a cot "What in the world?" she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Pipers small room, the TV that was left on started to glow, in an instant their was a flash and the Azu-girls appeared.

"I guess we're in the real world again." Kagura said.

"You think?" Tomo responded.

"Wait where's Kassie-chan?" Chiyo asked.

"I guess she's still back in our world." Kaorin responded.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They heard two women screamed.

The Azu-girls froze up and slowly turned around. There standing behind them was Yukari and Minamo.

"What the hell is this?" Yukari demanded.

Tomo could help but give a little smirk. "Welcome to the real world."

"But this doesn't look like Kassie and Piper's room." Yomi said. "Then where are we."

Chiyo walked over to a window and opened it. "You guys come look at this."

The Azu-Girls and the teachers walked over to the window. It was then that they realized, they were in…. The Tokyo of the real world……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it, The Azu-Girls are back in our world and this time The teachers seemed to have tagged along. But what of Kassie, and where is Chiyo-Chichi. And remember this title does have the name "Chihiro" in it. So if you want to see what happens next, stay tuned, so until then, take care…..AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	3. Part 3

**Hi all, sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter, but here it is, hope you enjoy it, and with that said...**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 3**

Piper slowly walked up the stairs. "How could I be such an idiot, they won't be here for 13 hours." She had decided to go back to her small room in the building. "At least I can make myself more presentable." She was embarrassed that she had left only in her pajamas. "I just hope there aren't anymore……" She opened the door to her room and saw the Azu-Girls in their blue summer uniforms and their two teachers. "Surprises?" She just stared at them as they all waved at her.

She closed the door to her room and stayed outside in the hallway. "No, it can't be them." It was then that she remembered what she had said earlier in the cab. "Oh right." she sighed and opened the door to her room and went in.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Well we're happy to see you too Piper-san." Tomo said.

"I'm sorry, I'll wish you guys back right away." She held up the crystal. "I wish for them to all return to the World of Azumanga Daioh."

Nothing happened…

"I said, I wish for them to go back to the world of Azumanga Daioh."

Still nothing.

"I don't get it." She said as she saw the TV and saw that Azumanga Daioh is on. "You should be able to go back easily." It was then that she noticed something within in the show. "Wait a minute." she took a closer look. "Is that… Kassie?"

"Yep." Tomo said as she scratched her head.

"That is so unfair, I was an anime fan way before her, and now she's in your show napping away." Piper said as she pouted.

"Actually." Sakaki started. "She is in a comatose state, just like we were in this world."

Piper just froze up. "Then that means." she said as suddenly a storm seemed to start outside.

Yukari just looked out the window. "I can't say why, but I have a feeling I experienced this before." she said.

"Me too." Minamo added.

Piper just stared at the two teachers. "Great now they're here too?" she thought.

"Well why don't you just wish her back here then." Chiyo suggested.

"Right." Piper said as she held the necklace tight. "I wish for Kassie to return to this world."

And then…….nothing happened.

"What is up with this thing." Piper demanded.

The storm outside started to get worse.

"You know, if this were like a movie or something, this kinda thing should be happening near the end." Tomo said as she gave a goofy smile.

"Leave it up to you to say something stupid at a time like this." Yomi responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-World

Rachel just stared at the strange blond girl sleeping on the bed. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she poked at her and there was no response. "Okay." She walked over to the end of the bed. "I can't say why, but I feel like she is connected not only to me, but to everyone here." she thought as she moved back to back to the front of the bed to get a closer look. "WAKE UP ALLREADY!!!!!!!"

At that point Kassie opened her eyes. "Woah." She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked. "In fact…. Who am I?"

"Okay now this is getting interesting." Rachel thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real world…..

The storm suddenly stooped as quickly as it began. The clouds disappeared and the full moon lighted up the night sky.

"Hey, the only way that storm would've disappeared if Kassie-San woke up." Chiyo said as Piper, the Azu-Girls, and the teachers quickly went to see the TV, and sure enough, the saw Kassie awake talking to Rachel.

"HEY KASSIE YOU OKAY!!!!!" Tomo yelled at the TV.

"She can't hear us." Piper explained. "I'm just glad she's okay." She just crossed her arms. "But that still doesn't explain why the crystal won't work." I mean you are all here together right?"

The Azu-Girls and the two teachers just looked around.

"Right?" Piper repeated herself.

"Oh you're just gonna love this." Tomo said which caused Piper to sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else in Real World Tokyo, a young girl wearing a blue school uniform woke up and found herself lying down on the ground. She slowly stood up and studied her surroundings.

She walked out into the empty sidewalk and noticed that it looked like the middle of the night. "Where am I?" she thought.

At that moment a police car stopped next to her and a policewomen got out.

"Hey young lady, what do you thing you're doing out here this late at night." she said in a strange language.

The young girl was surprised that she understood her. "I…I don't know." she responded.

"What's your name?" the officer asked.

The young girl just stared at her for a few seconds. "I….I can't remember." she responded as tears came out of her eyes.

"Now calm down, everything is going to be okay." She assured her. "Let's just get you to the station okay."

"Okay." the young girl said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was many hours later, Piper the Azu-Girls, and the teachers were at the airport to wait for Destiny and Nails.

"Well after Destiny and Nails get here, we'll start to look for Chihiro." Piper started. "After all of you are together, then maybe the crystal will finally work and we can fix up this mess."

Chiyo noticed that there was something different about Piper, she seemed more…. Colder. "Piper-san, are you okay.?" the little girl asked.

"I'm fine." Piper responded without showing much emotion.

"Oh by the way how is your mom and dad, and your grandma?" Osaka asked.

"My Mom and Dad are fine…. Grandma ….. She lowered her head. She passed away about two years ago." Piper responded.

The Azu-Girls just stared at her. "We're sorry Piper-san." Tomo said. "We know how you and Kassie-san were real close to her."

Yukari and Minamo just stared at the Wildcat, they were still surprised how one minute she's acting like her old self, and then the next she was this sensitive caring girl.

"Yukari, do you think we will change as well?" Minamo asked.

"I hope not, I like me just the way I am." Yukari responded.

Piper just stared at the two teachers. "Well it couldn't hurt if you lightened up a little." She said in a cold tone.

"Piper-san?" Chiyo said.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself lately." Piper responded. "That's why applied with the student exchange program back home. I thought maybe some time in another country would help me cope with my grief, but I guess it really didn't."

The Azu-Girls just stared at her. "Piper-san, we really can't tell you how it is when you lose someone you love." Sakaki started. "But you just can't run away from your feelings."

"Listen to Sakaki-San." Kaorin added. "She is wise beyond her years… even if we only age like about 3 years before we go back to being 15."

"Or in my case, 10." Chiyo said as she giggled.

"Hey, does that mean we never die?" Osaka asked.

"Yep, we are immortal." Tomo said as she gave an evil laugh.

"And you are a baka." Yomi added.

"And you will always be fat." Tomo added which caused Yomi to give her an uppercut.

The other Azu-Girls just looked in horror. "Yomi we're back in the real world remember." Kagura told her.

Yomi just grabbed her hand. "I do now." she said as she winced in pain.

Minamo quickly helped Tomo up. "Tomo are you okay?" she asked.

"Well it's not as bad as last time." Tomo said as she grabbed her jaw. "I guess I'll survive this 'cooking accident'."

"Cooking accident?" Minamo asked in a confused tone.

"Cooking Accident." The other Azu-Girls responded.

Piper just stared at them… and then she started to laugh slowly an then she laughed so loud that everyone in the airport just stared at her.

"Are you okay Piper-san?" Chiyo asked.

Piper just kept laughing. "I don't know how you manage to turn something so sad into something so hilarious." Piper responded.

At that moment Nails and a girl in a white dress walked up to them.

"Piper." Nails said as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you Nails." Piper responded.

The girl just stared at the Azu-girls. "Wow you're back." she said.

"Do we know you?" Kaorin asked.

The girl showed them her fingernails that had black nail polish. "They give me a high."

"DESTINY?!!!!!" The Azu-girls screamed.

"Wow you look so… normal." Kagura said.

"Yeah, well I thought it was time to drop the whole Goth girl thing, but I still love the black polish." Destiny responded as she smiled.

Nails saw the two teachers. "Who are they." he asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to Yukari Tanizaki and Nyamo Kurosawa." Piper told them.

"My name is Minamo, not Nyamo." Minamo grumbled.

"And they are also from Azumanga Daioh, I accidentally wished them here." Piper explained.

"Okay then." Destiny said. "Well as you know Kassie vanished and…."

"She's okay, she's just not here right now." Yomi said.

"Then where is she?" Nails demanded.

"Our world." Chiyo told him.

"WHAT?!!!!!" Nails and Destiny said at the same time.

"Oh and another one of our friends is also here we just don't know where she is?" Tomo added.

"Who?" Destiny asked.

"Chihiro." Kaorin said softly. "And she's my best friend in the whole world." she said as a tear came down her cheek.

"We will find her Kaorin-san… I promise." Sakaki said as she placed a a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess we could contact the police." Yomi suggested.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly are we gonna tell them, that an anime character is lost here and we need to find her to get back to out world." Yukari said in an angry tone.

"Of course not." Minamo answered. "We just tell them that we were on a school trip and she just got separated from us."

"Wow you are the more likable one." Piper said.

"What was that." Yukari said as she clenched her fists.

"Oh next to you of course." Piper quickly answered.

"That's what I thought." Yukari said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Destiny just looked at everyone. "But what about Kassie?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I saw Rachel with her, and believe me, she will take good care of her." Kaorin assured her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-World……

"So, you can't remember who you are?" Rachel asked.

"No, and I'm scared." Kassie responded.

Rachel just looked at her. "So you have no idea where you live either huh?" she asked.

"Not a clue." Kassie answered as she trembled.

"I guess I'd better call the police then, maybe they can…." Rachel started.

"NO, PLEASE!!!!" Kassie pleaded.

"Well you just can't stay here." Rachel explained. She saw the fear in Kassie's eyes. "Tell you what, why don't you come home with me, and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow okay."

Kassie just gave Rachel a small smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real World……

The young short haired girl was sleeping in a small cot the female officer took out. "Young girl with Amnesia, age, looks around 16, and appears to be American." The officer thought as she wrote in her notebook. "Will get her some medical attention tomorrow." she looked at the clock on the wall. "Make that in a few hours." she thought as she yawned.

What she didn't noticed thought was that the young girl's hands glowed just for a second.

**Wow, I re-wrote this chapter a few times, I think this is the best way to continue this fic, I really hope you like it, if not, I would appreciate your honesty. So Until then, take care.**

**Piper: I don't like it.**

**AR: Hey You're not a regular character.**

**Piper: Hey If I'm in the fic, I figure I have a right to say something.**

**AR: I'm just going to ignore you now. (Piper whacks AR with a shovel)**

**Piper: You were saying? (AR isn't moving) Huh?**

**Kassie: Walking up. This is the real world idiot, you just killed him.**

**Piper: Oh crap what do I do?**

**Kassie: (Looking at the shovel) Start digging.**

**Piper: (whimpers)**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	4. Part 4

_**AR: Hello Piper. (gives her an angry look)**_

_**Piper: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!!**_

_**AR: I cannot be killed easily. For you see. (HOLDS OUT HIS ARMS) I AM A FANFICTION WRITER, WE CAN SIMPLY WRITE OURSELVES BACK INTO EXISTENCE!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Piper: What are you gonna do with me and Kassie.**_

_**AR: Kassie, nothing, you on the other hand. (gives an evil smile)**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Part 4**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

And so Piper and her entire group went back to her apartment building. As she came in there was a Japanese man standing near the staircase.

"Miss Piper, where did you go?" he asked in Japanese.

Piper just sighed. "I am sorry Mr. Suzuki, but an emergency came up and I had to go to the airport to meet my friends." she responded.

Suzuki just stared at the group. "And what is the emergency?" he demanded.

"Our friend is missing." Chiyo responded in Japanese.

"And we need to find her as soon as possible." Kaorin responded in Japanese.

"And we also want to know why the hell we can understand and speak this crappy language." Tomo added.

Yomi quickly covered her mouth. "Shut up you idiot." she warned.

Piper just stared at everyone. "Please Mr. Suzuki, they will all fit in my room." she assured her.

"Well I guess it is okay." Mr. Suzuki answered. "But the boy will sleep in the living room."

"Boy?" Nails thought.

"Arigato Mr. Suzuki." Piper said as she bowed.

"Boy?" Nails kept thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was settling into Piper's room.

"So who was that 'friendly' man?" Tomo asked.

"Oh that was Jun Suzuki, him and his family are my host family for me in Tokyo, he may seem rude, but he is a kind hearted man, I'll introduce to the rest of his family later."

The Azu-girls were still confused about being to speak a different language. "So why can we speak and understand everyone?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah it sounds so creepy." Tomo added.

"That 'creepy' language is Japanese." Piper responded.

"No it's not, we're speaking Japanese right now." Tomo answered.

"That is just simple English you are speaking, you do come from the English dubbed version of the show." Piper responded. "You see, even thought I learned to speak Japanese, I still like to see the English dub versions of all the anime series, so I managed to hook up a satellite system to my TV to get the Anime Network back from the US."

"But that still doesn't explain why we understand the Japanese of this world." Minamo said.

"Well I guess since you were originally created in Japan, that must mean that you can naturally speak Japanese easily." Piper told them.

"Well that all good and all, but can we start looking For Chihiro-chan now?" Kaorin pleaded.

Piper just stared at the angel haired eyed girl. "You bet, let's go down to the police station right away."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But at that moment, at a hospital the female officer was in the waiting area waiting word on the mystery girl. (which really isn't a mystery to you readers is it?)

The doctor came up to her. "Officer Tobayashi?" he asked.

"Is she okay?" Tobayashi as the officer was known as now asked back.

"Well that young lady you bought in seems to be in perfect health, but her amnesia does seem to be a mystery." the doctor responded.

Tobayashi just stared behind him and saw the girl in the examination room. "So what do you recommend?" she asked.

"Well there is no medical reason to remain here." the doctor answered. "I'm sorry we do have some more important emergencies we have to attend to."

"Now hold on a minute, I don't know what to do with her?" Tobayashi responded.

"Well you could always take her back where you found her." The doctor said as he walked off.

"All doctors care about is making money." Tobayashi thought as she kept starting at the young girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, The Azu-girls, as well as everyone else walked into the police station. "Okay let me do all the talking okay?" she told them.

Piper walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me." She told the sergeant I'd like to report a missing person"

"Name?" he asked.

"Chihiro Inoue." Piper responded.

"Age?"

Piper turned to the girls. "How old is she right now?" she asked.

"16." Kaorin responded.

The sergeant just gave them a strange look. "Right now?" he asked.

Piper realized her mistake. "Oh sorry, I guess I'm just worried about her I'm not thinking straight." she explained.

"Okay then…. And I'm assuming she's female?" he asked.

"No genius it's a dog." Yukari complained.

Tomo covered her mouth. "Wow, even I find that annoying." she said.

"Description?" The sergeant asked.

Piper just sighed. "Short black hair, brownish like eyes, and she was wearing a school uniform exactly like the ones those girls are wearing." she told the sergeant.

"Okay then, I'll file a report with missing persons." he said. "Now I'll need a way to contact you in case we need more information."

At that point Piper told him where she was staying as well as her cell phone number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-World.

Rachel took Kassie to her room. "Welcome to my abode." Rachel told her.

Kassie looked around. "It looks so cozy." she said. Do you live by yourself? She asked.

Rachel just gave her a strange look. "I wish, that would be a teen girls dream come true." she answered. "Now the next thing we gotta figure out is to find out everything we can about you." she sat on her bed and became deep in thought. "Well by your appearance you're defiantly not Japanese, also when I found you were wearing a bathrobe and I know somebody had to have taken you to the infirmary." Rachel got button eyes. "This is making my head hurt."

At that point Kassie started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm sorry, but the way you're reacting it's just a little amusing." Kassie responded.

"So I'm a clown, is that what your saying, I'm here for your amusement?" Rachel said as her eyes narrowed. (A Goodfellas moment lol)

"No, it's that…." At that moment her eyes got a glassy look. "Do you ever wonder about 'roids?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"And in America, they don't take their shoes off before they go inside houses, what if they step on dog poop?" Kassie explained.

Rachel just stared at her. "She's acting like Osaka." she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real World…..

Tobayahi opened the door to her apartment, she went inside along with the mystery girl. "Welcome to my world." She told her.

The girl just looked around. "It's so small." She said.

"Well what do you expect on a police officer's salary." Tobayashi grumbled. She walked up to the wall and pulled out a bed. "So do you want the bed or the couch?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." The girl responded.

Tobayashi just stared at her. "Just take the bed." she told her as she headed to her closet, I think I have an extra pair of pajamas you can borrow. She took them out and handed it to her.

"Arigato." she said. At that moment she froze up.

"Are you okay?" Tobayashi asked.

"Kaorin." the girl said.

"Is that your name?" Tobayashi asked.

"No… I don't know why that name just entered my head." the girl responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was on their way back to Piper's apartment building when Kaorin stopped.

"Kaorin-san?" Sakaki asked with worry.

"Chihiro-san?" she said. "I can't explain but I can feel her." she told everyone.

"You mean you know where she is?" Chiyo asked.

"No, but I can sense her presence." Kaorin told her.

Piper just scratched her head. "Anime can be so strange sometimes." she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu World…….

Rachel was setting up a futon for Kassie, when she smelled something coming from the kitchen. "Wow something smells good." she thought as she headed towards the delicious aroma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she went into the kitchen, an amazing site awaited her. There… in pigtails was Kassie cooking up a storm.

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's to take a break to see what we have done." Kassie sang.

Rachel just stood there with her mouth wide open. "First she acts like Osaka, now like Chiyo-chan, who exactly is this girl?" she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie managed to set up futons for everyone.

"So what's the plan?" Kagura asked?

"The plan is that you all will wait here until further notice." Piper explained.

"Oh no, it's just like being in your garage all over again." Tomo said.

"But a little roomier." Osaka said as she lied down on a futon. "G'night." she said as she went to sleep.

The rest of the Azu-Girls, the two teachers, and Destiny went to sleep. Piper just stared out the window. "I really hope you're okay Kassie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu World………

Rachel was in her bed trying to get to sleep. "I'll let the Osaka thing slide, as well as the Chiyo thing……"

"I'M A GUEST HERE, YOU SHOULD LET ME HAVE THE BED, THAT IS SO RUDE OF YOU!!!!!!" Kassie yelled.

"But acting like Tomo is going to far." Rachel thought.

**I know, maybe this isn't my best chapter ever, but trust me, things will get interesting. Now if you'll excuse me I have some unfinished buisness with a certain shovel happy girl so until then, take care.**

**Piper: So what are you gonna do to me?**

**AR: (takes out a shovel) Guess?**

**Piper just trembles.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**


	5. Part 5

-1_**Hi all. Whew, I finally made an update after concentrating on New Azumanga Daioh so much. Sorry if I kept a lot of you waiting so, forgive me. (bows)**_

_**Piper: Will you forgive me?**_

_**AR: (handing her a shovel) Only if you dig me a 20 foot hole.**_

_**Piper: I hate you.**_

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Part 5**_

Rachel was on her way to school, but she wasn't alone, coming along was Kassie who at that moment seemed be still acting strange.

As they both neared the school a grey cat appeared to be asleep on the wall.

"Kamineko." Kassie said softly as she slowly approached the cat.

Rachel just looked on in confusion as the cat bit down on Kassie's hand. "HEY!!!!" Rachel said as she quickly rushed up.

Kamineko then opened his eyes and also seemed to be surprised and quickly let go and stared at Kassie.

Kassie just stared at her hand and then tried to pet Kamineko again.

Kamineko just backed away and then ran off.

Rachel just stared at Kassie's hand. "I think we'd better get you to the infirmary."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azumanga Daioh Is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 5**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tobayashi had decided to take the young girl's uniform to the cleaners, she checked the pockets in the skirt to see if there was anything in them. She found a small bag and what appeared to be an identification card….

"Chihiro Inoue, Azumanga High School." The policewoman just thought for a few seconds. "Azumanga, why does that sound familiar."

She quickly went to her computer and went to the internet. She typed 'Chihiro' and 'Azumanga' into the Google search bar.

"Azumanga Daioh…. It's an anime." She turned to look at the sleeping girl. "Could she be an obsessed fan?" she thought as she walked up to her and just kept staring at her. "She seemed so timid when I found her." she thought. "Rest well, Chihiro." she said as she left for the cleaners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was on her way to school, she was wearing a school uniform, the top was just a navy blue jacket with a red bow around her collar and the skirt she had was also navy blue. She was also wearing knee high socks and brown shoes.

As she approached the school she froze in her tracks in sighed. "You can stop hiding you guys." She said.

The Azu-Girls popped out from behind a bush. "Guess we can't fool you." Kagura said as she gave her classic smile.

"I thought I told you to wait back in my room." Piper told them.

"Come on, it's boring in there." Tomo said.

"Yeah, besides it's not like we're out of place here right?" Kagura added.

"That's not the point, here in Tokyo there are a lot of crazed anime fans, and they will be able to sense who you really are, I'm sorry but you have to go home." Piper explained. "She looked at them. "Wait, where are Yukari and Minamo?" she asked.

"Shopping." Kaorin answered.

"Oh great." Piper said as she looked at her watch. "Guess I'll have to skip school then."

"Don't worry, Destiny and Nails are with her." Sakaki assured her. "So you do not have to be absent today."

Piper just stared at Sakaki. "You sure say everything in a calm way." she said.

"I know." Kaorin said as she hugged Sakaki. "Isn't she great."

"Just get back to my room." Piper said as she narrowed her eyes.

"HAI!!!!!" The Azu-girls said as they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobayashi was leaving the cleaners when she noticed seven girls coming down the street, normally she wouldn't be interested in such an observation, but it was what they were wearing that got her attention.

"It's the same uniforms." She said as she quickly tried to follow them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Tobayahi's apartment. The girl slowly woke up and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and she seemed to go into a trance.

"Who….am….I?" She said.

"You are Chihiro Inoue my dear." A voice in her head said.

"Chihiro?" she responded softly. "And who are you?" she demanded.

"You can just call me….. Lewis." the voice responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-Girls finally reached the subway station. As they made their way towards the ticket counter a very anxious Tobayashi was still trying to catch up to them.

"HEY!!!!" She yelled. But it was no use, there were too many people and she couldn't get to them as they made their way to the subway car and got on."

"I've got to find out where they're going." she thought as she made her way to the ticket counter. "Those girls in the blue uniforms, where are they going." she asked as she showed him her badge.

The man just stared at the badge. "Are you sure you're a real cop?" he asked.

"If you don't tell me where those girls are heading, I'll make sure that you get so many traffic violations that you won't be even be able to get inside a car for the rest of your life." Tobayashi warned.

The man just stared at the female cop. "You've convinced me." he said as he printed out some information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mnamo just admired all the shops. "This is wonderful, I'm enjoy this world very much." she said.

"Yeah, how could those brats leave us behind when they were here the last time." Yukari added.

"Yukari, they didn't come of their own choosing." Minamo explained.

"I know, but it probably would've been a blast if I had gotten to see the high school they went too, they told me they participated in one hell of a dodge ball game." Yukari responded.

Nails just yawned. "Why did we with them come again?" he asked Destiny.

Destiny just stared back. "To make sure they don't make a scene." she responded.

Nails just stared at the two teachers. "Come they are grown adults, what trouble could they possible cause."

Yukari's eyes grew wide when she noticed a display in a nearby video game shop. "WOW CHECK THAT OUT!!!!" She screamed as she ran into the store.

"YUKARI!!!!" Minamo yelled as she chased after her.

Destiny just stared at Nails. "You were saying." she said with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari's eyes seemed to be in trace at the display in the store…..

"Halo 3." she whispered as he saw a giant carbora display of Master Chief. "Must…. Play… it."

Minamo walked up to her fellow teacher. "Yukari, you shouldn't run off like that, this is not like our Tokyo, you must remember that." she warned.

"Check out those graphics." Yukari responded, obviously not listing to Minamo.

Yukari walked up an XBOX 360 display and grabbed a controller. At that point a teenage boy walked up.

"Hey are you joking?" he said.

"Excuse me?" Yukari asked.

"Why is an old lady like you trying to play Halo3." he said as he smirked. "I think the have some old famicom systems in the old school section."

"Old….lady?" Yukari said as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh now he's done it." Minamo said.

Nails and Destiny walked up to them. "So what's going on?" Nails asked.

"Trouble." Minamo responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobayshi had finally reached the area where the girls supposal went. "If I only knew where exactly they were staying." she thought.

She kept asking around if anyone had seen those girls in the blue school uniforms. But so far, no one has seen anything.

"How can anyone miss them?" Tobayashi thought. "They stick out like a sore thumb." She then noticed a two story house. Through one of the windows she could see a small girl with pigtails looking out the window. She was wearing the blue uniform.

"I guess I found them." she thought as she walked up to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young teenager who's name was Souta just kept taunting Yukari. "Look, just go away, this system is not for the likes of you." he said.

Yukari just grabbed a controller. "Oh yeah well let's see how you do against me then." she said as she smirked.

Souta grabbed the other controller. "Okay first one to finish the level wins, just don't cry when you lose." he responded.

And with that they began…..

Souta kept going around the level shooting enemies with ease. "This is gonna be a piece of cake. She quickly turned to catch a glimpse of Yukari and what he saw shocked him.

Yukari pushing the buttons on the controller with intense speed. And her eyes seemed to be focused on the screen in front of her.

"No way." Souta though as he quickly went back to concentrating on his game.

Yuakri just kept avoiding attacks and killing Covenant aliens left and right. "HAH TAKE THAT ASSHOLES!!!!!" she yelled, which kind of caught Souta of guard.

Soon people surrounded them, but not because of the competition, but to see the woman who was mastering Halo 3 so easily.

"I can't lose to her, I'll become a laughing stock." Souta thought as he desperately continued to press the buttons on the controller. "I WON'T LOSE!!!!!" he yelled.

"But you already lost? A voice behind him said.

Souta froze up and slowly turned around and noticed that Yukari was behind him.

"Not bad for an old lady huh?" she said as she then gave a little smirk.

"I…but….you…." Souta mumbled.

Yuakri then gave a yawn. "I'm bored, let's go back to Piper's place." she said.

Minamo just shook her head. "You can be pretty rude sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Yukari responded as she gave an evil smile.

"She scary when she plays video games." Nails told Destiny.

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Destiny responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock was heard on the door and Suzuki answered the door. "What do you want?" he said in a rude tone.

Tobayashi took out her badge. "I'm Officer Jun Tobayashi, and I was wondering If you have some girls staying here." she demanded.

"Look, this isn't that kind of place you sick minded freak." Suzuki responded.

Tobayashi just sighed. "No, I mean I'm looking for some girls wearing blue school uniforms and I saw one of them looking out the window of this house." she explained.

"Oh." Suzuki answered. "Wait here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, the Azu-Girls came to the door.

"What is wrong officer?" Chiyo asked.

"Do you girls know someone by the name of Chihiro Inoue?" she asked.

The Azu-Girls just gave Tobayashi a surprised look.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AZU WORLD………

Rachel and Kassie were in the restroom. The braid maiden just kept staring at Kassie as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. "I think I need to find a new diet." she responded.

"Strange girl." Rachel just thought.

_**Well there you have it, Yukari sure showed that punk huh? Lol. Anywhoo it looks like Lewis presence is still around. And what will the Azu-Girls do now that they may have found their lost friend. STAY TUNED!!!! So until then, take care.**_

_**Piper: Okay I'm finished digging the hole, what now?**_

_**AR: (giving an evil smile) Fill it back up.**_

_**Piper: WHAT!!!!!!! (she narrows her eyes) You're evil**_

_**AR: Flattery will get you nowhere. Heh heh heh.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	6. Part 6

_**Hi all I haven't forgotten about this fic….AR**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Rachel walked into the classroom. She noticed that some of the desks were empty. "That's odd?" she thought.

Kassie walked up to her a gave her a big whack on her back.

"Oi Rachel-san, why don't we go to the pool and have a little swim race, I'm feeling like a real powerhouse today."

Rachel could not take it anymore. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?!!!" she screamed which caused everyone in the classroom to stare at her, which at that point the braid maiden didn't care. "Who are you really, and why do you act like some of the girls who attend this school."

At that point Kassie's eyes became dark. "One of them…. Will fall." she said before she passed out.

Rachel just stood there for a few seconds as Ohyama rushed up to the fallen girl.

"Don't just stand there Rachel, go and get some help." he ordered.

Rachel snapped back to reality as she just nodded her head and rushed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh is Not Mine It belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Part 6**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You know where Chihiro-Chan is?" Kaorin asked in an anxious tone.

"She's at my apartment." Tobayashi responded as she stared at the Azu-Girls. "Are you all fans of Azumanga Daioh or something?" she asked.

"Actually we're the real deal." Tomo responded as Yomi quickly covered Tomo's mouth.

"Don't listen to her, she has a tendency to speak before spoken too." Yomi told the officer.

"Please Miss Officer, take us to Chihiro-san." Chiyo pleaded.

Tobayashi just scratched her head. "Okay, but do you have to wear those uniforms?" She asked.

The Azu-Girls stared at each other. "We'd rather keep them on." Sakaki said.

"Yeah, last time we had a real bad experience last time we took them off." Kagura added.

"But those were the winter uniforms." Osaka responded. "Do you think that the strange forces would care which uniforms we wear?"

"Strange Forces?" Tobayashi asked.

"Oh sometimes Osaka-san does not mean the things she says." Chiyo quickly responded.

"Osaka-san?" Tobayashi thought. "These girls are just as mysterious as the one called Chihiro."

Suddenly Kaorin froze up. "Chihiro." She said softly.

"What is wrong Kaorin-san." Sakaki quickly asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she may be in trouble." She quickly turned to Tobayashi. "Take us to her, now." she demanded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro held her head as Lewis's voice continue to torment her.

"Give it up my dear, it is futile for you to resist." Lewis said.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!!!!!" Chihiro screamed, but to no avail as she could slowly feel her body give in to the force that was within her.

After a few minutes of struggling Chihiro gave an evil smile and walked up to the mirror. "Not a bad body." she said. She turned around and saw a vase sitting on the table. She gave a smirk as she blasted it with an energy beam from her hand, completely disintegrating it.

"It appears that this body is much stronger than the one I was previously in." Chihiro said as she gave an evil laugh. It was then that he sensed something. "Those Azu-brats are in this world." he thought as he clenched his fists. "Now it not the time for me to confront them yet." he then gave a wicked smile. "But when that time does come." she once again gave an evil laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait what do you mean you can sense her." Tobayashi asked.

"I guess because Chihiro and I have been best friends for like, forever." Kaorin responded.

"Hey Yomi, can you sense me?" Tomo asked.

"Not really…. Thank God." Yomi replied.

"You're no fun." Tomo responded.

As the Azu-Girls and Tobayashi left the building, they say Minamo and Yukari walk up with Nails and Destiny.

"Hey where are you going?" Yukari asked in an annoyed tone. "Were you gonna go have some fun without us?"

"We've found out where Chihiro is." Sakaki explained. "And now we are on our way to reunite with her."

"That's wonderful news." Minamo said. "We'd better get going then."

"Does this mean were going back into that TV." Yukari pouted. "But I was just starting to enjoy myself in this world."

"We don't belong here." Chiyo said. "If we don't get back soon, our world, as well as this one, could be in grave danger."

Yukari just stared at them for a second. "Could we at least get some Saki?" she asked.

"YUKARI!!!!!" Minamo screamed.

"Okay, okay." Yukari responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu World………

The nurse was examining Kassie who was still unconscious on the bed. "She doesn't have a fever." she said.

"And you have no idea who she is?" Rachel asked.

"No, I wasn't here that morning when she was bought in." The nurse responded.

Rachel continued to stare at Kassie. "Some girls are missing." she told her. "And they vanished just as soon as she appeared."

"Well actually, no one has seen Yukari-Sensei and Kurosawa-Sensei as well." The nurse responded.

Rachel walked up to Kassie's side. "Who are you, did you come to cause us trouble."

Suddenly Kassie started to speak. "One of them will fall." she said softly and then just stayed on the bed motionless.

"We'd better get her to the hospital." The nurse said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real World……

Chihiro looked at how she was dressed. "Bah, I can't go out in pajamas." She looked around for her uniform. "Oh hell." she thought. "Well I guess I'd better go pick up something." She thought. As she started to float. "No wait, I can't have any attention right now." she sighed. "I guess I'll have to walk." She then left Tobayashi's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Tobayashi, The Azu Girls, The Teachers, Nails, and Destiny came into Tobayashi's apartment.

"Hey I found some friends of yours." Tobayashi said as she looked around.

"Chihiro-san?" Chiyo asked.

Kaorin just froze up. "She's not here." she said. "In fact, I sense something strange about her."

"Oi Kaorin, you're starting to freak me out." Kagura told her.

"Leave her be." Sakaki scolded.

"It's okay Sakaki-san." Kaorin assured her as she continued to look around.

"Where could she have gone?" Yomi asked.

Tomo then noticed something. "Woah check out that mess." she said as she pointed near the restroom.

Tobayashi walked up to where her vase was. "They look like burn marks." she said.

"We've seen these before." Yomi said as she studied them.

"Lewis right?" Tomo asked.

"I'm afraid so." Yomi responded.

"Oh no That bad person has gotten Chihiro-san." Osaka said.

"Who's Lewis?" Tobayashi asked.

"A big jerk." Kagura responded.

"Well that answer helps." Tobayashi responded.

Kaorin continued to look around. "Something still doesn't feel right." she thought.

It was then that a storm started to appear.

"What is going on?" Tobayashi asked. "This is the second time the weather has gone crazy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her class, Piper looked out the window and noticed the storm as well. "Kassie." she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-World….

Rachel saw as the ambulance to Kassie away. "I hope she'll be okay." It was then that she noticed a yellow light starting to surround her. "What the hell." And in an instant, she vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel found herself lying down on the ground. As she slowly stood up she noticed she was in a grassy meadow. "Where am I?" she thought. It was then that she noticed a yellow figure up ahead lying down on the ground. She ran up to it.

"It looks like a cat." she thought.

The yellow cat figure opened it's eyes and stared at it. "Braid Maiden." He said softly.

Rachel just stared at him. "My name is Rachel." she said.

"No one knows your name in the real world, you are just known as the braid maiden to them." The cat responded.

Rachel was beyond confused. "Real World?" she scratched her head. "What the hell are you talking about, and just who are you, and do you know who that mysterious girl is?"

The yellow cat creature slowly stood up. "Forgive my manners." he said. "I am Chiyo-Chihi, I keep order in the world of Azumanga Daioh… or at least I did until Lewis came and attacked me." he responded.

"Chiyo-chichi?" Rachel asked. "Are you somehow connected to Chiyo-Chan?"

"No I am not." Chiyo-Chihi responded. "But please let me continued."

"Oh sorry." Rachel responded as she sweat dropped.

"As I was saying, there are different worlds in this paradox, we are one, and that girl, who's name is Kassie, is from another one."

"So that's her name." Rachel responded.

"Are you going to let me continue or what?" Chiyo-Chihi said in an annoyed tone as her glowed red.

"Sorry again." Rachel said as she sweat dropped.

"Now where was I…. oh yes, Kassie is connected to this world via seven girls from this world…. Your friends who have vanished. Lewis, an evil young man who want's nothing but absolute power will stop at nothing to contain a certain crystal that has the ability to open a gateway between this world and Kassie's world." Chiyo-Chihi continued to explain.

Rachel raised her hand as if she were in class.

"Yes Braid Maiden." Chiyo-Chihi asked as he sighed.

"Okay first of all stop calling me braid maiden, second of all, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Chiyo-Chihi just sighed. "You can be just as dense as Osaka-san." he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real World…..

Chihiro walked into a clothing store. Everyone in the store gave her a confused look. (because she was still in pajamas)

A saleslady walked up to her. "May I help you Miss….?"

"Call me Chihiro." the possessed girl said. "I need a new look." she added as she gave a little smirk. "Any suggestions?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lewis is back, and she has taken control of poor Chihiro, will the Azu-Girls save her. And what of Kassie, will she be okay. And will Rachel ever get what Chiyo-Chichi is explaining to her? Well you'll just have to wait and see, so until then, take care.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	7. Part 7

_**Hi all, here is the next installment of this adventurous tale.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chihiro walked out of the clothing store, she was wearing navy blue pants,….. a plaid shirt buttoned all the way to the top…. and she had a pocket protector with pens in the right shirt pocked. She was also wearing black shoes, and white socks. She also had her hair parted on the side but the clincher was that she was wearing glasses with a tape in the middle on the rim,

"I can't believe that woman suggested a dress." She said in an angry tone. "This is much more comfortable."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Part 7**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tobayashi was just sitting down in her couch. She looked up and stared at everyone who was in her apartment. "This is nuts." She thought as she stood up. "If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on here I swear I'll arrest all of you for…. for…. Confusing me." she threatened.

"You can't arrest someone for that." Tomo said as she smirked.

"How would you know?" Tobayashi responded.

"Trust me, Tomo knows everything about law enforcement." Yomi explained.

The thunder outside was getting louder.

Chiyo just started to tremble. "I hate this." she said as Osaka tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Chiyo-Chan, I'll protect you." she assured her.

Tobayashi turned to Nails and Destiny. "Who are these girls really, please I'm going crazy here." she pleaded.

Destiny just sighed. "You would never believe this but here it goes."

And so, Destiny started to explain everything, from the Azu-Girls first appearance in San Francisco 5 years ago. to their battle with Lewis at the Staples Center.

Tobayashi just scratched her head. "I did hear about that incident, but I thought it was just one big publicity stunt." she responded as she stared at the Azu-Girls and Teachers. "It just can't be."

Sakaki turned to Chiyo. "Chiyo-Chan…. Prove that we are telling the truth." she said.

Chiyo just nodded and closed her eyes. She started to concentrate until…..

Tobayashi's eyes grew wide at the event that was taking place in front of her, Chiyo was…. Flying with the use of her pigtails.

"Impossible." She said softly.

"So now do you believe us?" Kagura asked.

"A….dream." Tobayashi responded. "Yeah that's it, It's gotta be a dream."

"Oh for the love of…." Tomo said as she walked up to Tobayashi and gave her a big pinch on the arm.

"OW!!!!" She screamed.

"The sandman hasn't been by lady." Tomo said as she smirked.

Tobayashi slowly stared at each Azu-Character. "You are… anime?"

"Yep." The Azu-Characters responded.

"And that girl that was here….." Tobayashi continued.

"Is my best friend in the whole world." Kaorin responded. "Will you help us look for her?"

Tobayashi was quiet for a few seconds. Then she gave a small smile as she gave a salute. "Officer Tobayashi is ready for duty."

"Then let's get going." Chiyo said as she giggled.

"Anyone ever tell you you're so cute?" Tobayashi asked.

"I get that a lot." Chiyo responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-World

"So I'm not real?" Rachel asked.

"Yes you are quite real." Chiyo-Chihi responded.

"And Kassie is from another world?" Rachel asked.

"Oh God, what is it going to take for you to understand all of this." Chiyo-Chihi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Look, I'm talking to a giant yellow cat, Of course I'm gonna be convinced that everything you are telling me is true…. Unless?" Rachel responded.

"Unless what?" Chiyo-Chichi asked.

"Unless this is a dream." Rachel responded as she pinched herself. "OW!!… No I guess this is real." She turned to Chiyo-Chichi. "Well if this Lewis guy is so powerful, why don't you stop him yourself?"

Chiyo-Chichi just sighed. "Believe me I wish I could, but you see, this is what happened a while back……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

Chiyo-Chichi was in the meadow, from a distance she could see the seven Azu-Girls and Tadakichi flying from a distance. He couldn't help but feel proud of them. But then he felt something inside of him… it was like someone close to him was…. Finally moving on. "Maggie…." he whispered. Then as soon as the Azu-Girls flew away to get ready for the next episode of the show, everything grew dark.

"What is this?" Chiyo-Chihi asked. It was then that a dark cloud started to float in front of him.

"Hello there…. Monty." the cloud said.

"I know that voice." Chiyo-Chihi said. "Lewis?"

"So nice of you to remember me." he said.

"But you are dead." Chiyo-Chichi said.

"My body may be gone, but my spirit lives on, it appears the crystal saw to that." Lewis said as he laughed.

Chiyo-Chichi started to glow red. "I will make sure to get rid of you this time." he said.

"Not in your weaken condition you're not." Lewis said. "I can sense sadness in you, like a loved one who just passed away am I right?"

Chiyo-Chichi stared to glow and in an instant he turned in his human form of Monty Lynn.

"You bastard." He said. "I will kill you." he said.

"Just the moment I was waiting for." And with that Lewis went into Monty's body.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" Monty screamed.

"Oh yeah, I can feel your power." Lewis said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Monty screamed as he could feel the darkness within him taking over.

Within a few seconds Monty just gave an evil smile. "Perfect." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END FLASHBACK…..**

"So he took over your body?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and with it all of my powers, he was able to go into the real world and confront Kassie for the crystal, but unknown to him, Kassie had given it to Piper for safety reasons."

Rachel was just quiet. "Piper?"

"I guess I should tell you, Kassie and Piper… are my granddaughters." he said.

Rachel was silent for a few seconds. "This is better than a TV drama." She said. "But wait, you don't look human."

"Alas, when a bolt of lighting struck Lewis and Kassie, they were transported into this world. And when Chihiro was struck Lewis spirit was transferred into her and I was transferred to Kassie, but when Kassie started to act like your friends, it was I who was slowly leaving her body and returning here to heal myself."

Rachel just scratched her head. "Okay then, but you didn't really tell me why you're not in your human form." she said.

"SILENCE!!!!!" Chiyo-Chihi yelled. "Lewis still has my powers, I am too weak to transform into my human form, but I am still able to summon someone to me."

"But why me?" Rachel asked.

"Because soon, Kassie will awaken, and she will have fully regained all of her memories, and I need you… to protect her for you see, I sense someone will come after her soon."

"I'm not a fighter?" Rachel explained. "I'm just a normal teenage girl who wants to live a normal life."

"But you do not understand, if Kassie is killed, her world will cease to exist… as well as yours." Chiyo-Chihi told her.

Rachel just rubbed her eyes. "This is to intense." She then sighed. "Okay, I'll do it, but how exactly do I go about doing this?"

"You must search within yourself, you do have the necessary skills, but they are sealed within you." Chiyo-Chihi explained.

Rachel just shook your head. "Is this like Magical Knight Rayearth or something?" she asked.

"NO, geez you're way off." Chiyo-Chihi said as he glowed red. "Forget it, you'll know it when it happens, now go and protect my granddaughter." And with that he waved his arms and Rachel started to vanished.

"Wait, before she passed out, Kassie said that 'one of them will fall' what did she mean by that." Rachel asked as she started to vanish.

Chiyo-Chihi just sighed. "It means one of the Azu-Girls will not survive this ordeal." he said.

"WHO?!!!!!" Rachel quickly asked, but she vanished before Chiyo-Chichi could tell her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real World.

Chihiro was walking down a dark alley. "Hmm, I sense that Kassie Lynn will awaken soon." she thought. "She could be troublesome if she returns back to the real world before I can locate the crystal." he started to think. "But I can't kill her, then these two worlds would collapse, I just need to capture her for now and then I'll take it from there."

Suddenly two figures walked up behind her.

"Well lookie what we have here, a girl geek." one figure said.

"I guess she must not be smart to come in here all alone." The other one said.

Chihiro just sighed. You have no idea who you are dealing with." She said as she studied them.

One of them appeared to take out a bat while the other one took out a lead pipe.

"You are making a huge mistake if you plan to attack me." Chihiro warned.

But the two figures charged at her. "I warned you." Chihiro said as she waved her arms and the two figures started to float.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!" one of them said.

"YOU BETTER PUT US DOWN YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!!!" the other warned.

"My you two have such potty mouths." Chihiro said as she laughed. "You two may be of some use to me." Chihiro then put her arms down and the two figures slowly floated down.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" One of them said.

Chihiro flew over them and landed in the entrance of the alley. "Wait, I have a proposition for you." She said.

The two figures just looked at each other in fear. "Please don't kill us." One of them said.

"You misunderstand, I have a job for you, succeed and I will make you very wealthy." Chihiro explained.

The sound of being wealthy intrigued the two men. "Okay now you have our attention." one of them said.

"Excellent." Chihiro said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azu-World

Rachel found herself back at the school. "Gotta get to Kassie." she thought as she ran out of the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was running down the sidewalk when a portal appeared to open up. "Okay there's something you don't see everyday." she thought.

She noticed that two men walked out of it, they appeared to be wearing battle type armor.

"Hey Koshi, do you think she's the one that that girl wanted us to capture." one of them asked.

Koshi, as he was no known as studied Rachel. "Nah Kintaro, but why don't we have fun testing these suits that Chihiro gave us." he said.

"CHIHIRO!!!!!" Rachel yelled as Koshi point a plasma rifle at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It looks like Lewis has managed to find someone to try and capture Kassie will Rachel be able to handle them. And yes you read right, one of your beloved Azu-Girls will not survive, who is it, and when will it happen… God you must be starting to hate me. But alas, you must stay tuned to see what happens next. So until then, take care…….AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	8. Part 8

-1_**And now, after almost half a year…**_

_**The Adventure Continues……**_

_**--**_

Koshi fired the plasma rifle.

Rachel managed to do a back flip and avoid the beam.

"Wow, how did I do that?" Rachel thought as she just turned around and ran off.

Koshi. aimed the plasma rifle at Rachel." I won't miss her again."

"Forget her." Kintaro said. "We gotta find that blond haired girl Chihiro told us about."

"Oh just one quick blast." Koshi said as he once again aimed the plasma rifle at Rachel, but she finally had managed to get out of his range. "Damn." He said as he smirked. "Okay let's go find her, the sooner we do this, the sooner we'll be rich."

--

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Part 8**_

_**--**_

Real World…

The Azu-Girls and their companions continued to stare at the sky as the clouds starting to get blacker.

"Just like it did in our world 5 years ago." Yomi said.

"And this… Lewis is responsible for this?" Tobayashi asked.

"He's the only one who wanted to use the crystal to gain incredible power." Chiyo explained.

"I still don't get how that scumbag is still alive." Tomo said.

"Yeah, he went boom boom." Osaka added.

Yukari and Minamo just looked confused. "Look we're still new to this, going into other worlds kind of crap so take it easy on the explanations." Yukari warned.

"Look Yukari, I know that this is new to us but no need to be rude." Minamo scolded.

"Oh sure be the likable teacher, you always seem to have a knack for that." Yukari responded.

"Don't start with me Yukari." Minamo said as she clenched her fists.

"SEPARATE THEM QUICKLY!!" Sakaki screamed.

Yomi and Tomo grabbed Yukari, while Kagura and Sakaki grabbed Minamo.

"Woah what's the deal?" Tobayashi asked.

"It seems that their personalities were changing just like ours did 5 years ago." Sakaki explained.

"So why aren't we affected?" Kaorin asked.

"I guess somehow we have become immune to the effects this world brings to us." Chiyo explained.

Yukari and Minamo seemed to had calmed down.

"You'd better be careful." Piper warned. "I saw what the girls went though once, and I know it would be painful for them to see anything happen to you two."

Minamo and Yukari just stared at each other.

"I guess were the ones who are being taught something for once." Minamo said.

"I guess so." Yukari agreed as they both smiled. "But don't be making a habit out of it got it." Yukari added.

"That's our Yukari-Sensei." Tomo said.

--

Azu World….

Rachel knew she had to get to the hospital before the two men in battle armor did. But she also seemed confused about what she herself did when she did a back flip. "I guess that's some of those skills Chiyo-Chihi was talking about." she thought.

--

Meanwhile at the hospital, Kassie finally seemed to be waking up…

"Oooooh, my head is spinning." She thought. "Wait how did I get in this hospital, and where are Chiyo and the others."

She quickly got out of bed. "First of all I gotta get out of this gown." She opened the closet and noticed that her clothes were in there. "Well that's convenient." she thought.

--

The doctor was looking at some X-rays of Kassie that were taken earlier.

"I don't understand, there is nothing physically wrong with her." he told his nurse.

"But she looks like she's in a coma." she responded.

--

The doctor and nurse exited the room they were in.

"I suppose we could run a few more tests on her, and if that fails we'll have to call in all specialist from around the area." he explained.

But unknown to either of them Kassie walked by them undetected.

--

Kassie went outside. "Well that was easier than I thought." she thought.

"So you must be Kassie Lynn." A voice said.

Kassie looked up and saw two battle armor laced men. "You have got to be kidding me." she said.

"Time to say good night for good." Koshi said as he pointed his plasma rifle at her.

"You idiot." Kintaro responded. "Don't you remember what Chihiro said, we..can't..hurt…her."

Kassie just stared at them. "Chihiro?" she thought. "That name rings a bell."

"So let's just grab her and get back to the real world." Kintaro said as she reached out and grabbed Kassie.

"HEY WHAT IN THE HELL!!" Kassie screamed as she struggled.

"Well can I at least blast a few things here before we go back?" Koshi asked.

"Oh I don't see any harm in that…." He then randomly started firing. "Except for everyone around us."

"Yeah now your talking." Koshi replied as he also started to randomly fire about.

"This is bad… this is real real bad." Kassie thought.

"LET HER GO!!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Kintaro said as suddenly he felt someone kick him in the face. "UNG!!" he yelled as he fell backwards releasing Kassie in the process.

Kassie looked up at her savior. "Braid Maiden?" she asked.

"Introductions later." Rachel started. "First we gotta get out of here." she said as she grabbed Kassie's hand and they ran off.

Way to go you klutz." Koshi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and lets get after them." He told him.

--

Real World…

"So do you sense her anywhere?" Yomi asked.

"No." Kaorin said as she had her eyes closed. "It's like she's being hidden from us somehow.

Piper had a worried look on her face.

Chiyo held her hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kassie-san is okay." She told her.

Piper just smiled. "Thanks Chiyo, I also know that she can take care of herself when push comes to shove."

"After all, she chose me as her boyfriend, despite after everything I did to her." Nails said.

"Yeah, I wonder about that sometimes." Destiny added.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

--

But watching them from a distance, Chihiro smiled evilly.

"Laugh while you can, because soon, my quest to become the most powerful being in all of existence will become a reality.

--

_**I know this was short, but this is how long my fics used to be, you know going old tuxie style here.**_

_**But don't worry, soon I'll write them longer, maybe not as long as the NAD one's, but long none the less.**_

_**Stay tuned to see what happened next, so until then, take care…..AR**_

'_**till next time**_


	9. Part 9

Rachel and Piper continued to run down the sidewalk.

"So um Braid Maiden, how does a minor character become so involved in this situation?" Kassie asked.

"Okay first of all the name is Rachel, and secondly, what do you mean minor character?" Rachel asked.

"You mean your name really is Rachel, that's odd because Azuma never gave you a name." Kassie responded.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Kintaro said as he and Koshi appeared to be catching up to them.

Rachel the grabbed Kassie's hand. "Down this corner quickly. "She said."

--

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real 2: The Search For Chihiro**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Part 9**_

_**--**_

Real World…

The skies returned to normal. "That's gotta be a good sign, it means Kassie may be okay." Piper said in a relieved tone.

"But I'll bet she's freaked that we're not there with her." Kagura added.

Tobayashi continued to stare at the Azu-Girls. "So, do you like have normal lives?" she asked.

"Well actually yes we do." Chiyo responded. "We live each day to the fullest, even thought we usually end up living the same thing over and over again."

"Doesn't that get frustrating?" Tobayashi asked?

"Actually it's quite enjoyable." Sakaki responded.

"Yeah, and how everyone else back in our world has no idea that they are an anime, it's kinda hilarious." Tomo added.

"Wait, you mean you knew what we go through and you kept it a secret?" Yukari said as she stared at each of them.

"Well actually we really weren't supposed to remember anything." Kaorin said.

"But our close bond with Kassie caused us to remember everything." Yomi added.

Minamo then sighed. "Well I guess then that means Yukari and myself will probably forget everything here once we return." she said.

Piper just stared at the two teachers. "I suppose that could happen." She said.

Yukari and Minamo just stared at everyone…

"Well, since everything seems okay for the moment…. Can we… go have some fun somewhere?" Minamo asked.

"Why Nyamo, that's so unlike you." Yukari said as she gave a little smirk.

"Well it's not often we end up in another world." Minamo responded.

"ALL RIGHT, FUN TRIP!!" Tomo said.

"Wait you guys, we just can't go out and have fun, this is Japan, birthplace of anime, there are bound to be a lot of people that will recognize you." Piper explained.

Chiyo thought for a moment. "Well since we seem to be immune to the effects of this world now, I guess it would be okay for us to change out of our school uniforms." she said.

"And Yukari and Minamo are already in normal clothing to begin with." Yomi added.

Destiny just smiled. "What do you say, I've always wanted to tour around Tokyo." she said.

Tobayashi also smiled. "And I know a lot of hot spots that we can all go to." she said.

"You're not really acting like a cop right now." Piper said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well I am normally by the book, but this sort of thing doesn't happen that often." she said.

"Yeah, since the sky cleared, then I can assure you, Kassie is fine." Tomo said.

--

Azu World….

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!" Kassie yelled as she and Rachel continued to avoid the plasma shots that Koshi kept firing.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth." Rachel responded as they continued to run.

--

"CAERFUL YOU IDIOT!!" Kintaro yelled. "Chihiro will have our hides if we kill that blond haired girl."

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I AM PISSED BEYOND PISSED!!" Koshi yelled as he continued to fire his plasma rifle nonstop.

--

Everyone ran for cover. Rachel then slowed up a bit. "You keep running." She told Kassie.

"You can't possibly think of fighting them?" Kassie asked.

"Trust me." Rachel said. "Just keep going." she said as she smiled.

Koshi and Kintaro saw the braid maiden standing in front of them.

"Easy picking." Koshi yelled as he pointed his plasma rifle at her.

Rachel then yelled as she jumped and kicked Koshi and Kobayashi with a roundhouse kick.

The now stunned thugs tried to fight back. But Rachel then did a sweeping kick knocking them to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?" Koshi asked.

Rachel just smirked at them. "The girl who kicked your butt." She said before she punched them, knocking them out.

Everyone around cheered at Rachel.

Kassie had seen from a distance what Rachel had done. "How in the world did you learn that?" she asked.

"You could say your Grandfather had something to do with it." Rachel responded.

"Grandpa Monty?" Kassie asked as she just stared at the Braid maiden. "You talked to him."

"Yeah, he said that Lewis is inside of Chihiro's body." Rachel explained.

"No." Kassie said. "Then if that's the case, that would explain why these two thugs know of her which means……. Chihiro has the ability to open a gateway to both out worlds."

Rachel just stared at her. "Well if that's true, then why doesn't he come here himself." she asked.

"Probably because he can only reach the crystal's full potential in that world…. And I think he needs me to complete the transfer that he started 5 years ago." Kassie responded.

"That's why Chih…I mean Lewis wants you alive." Rachel answered.

"And that would explain why he came after me back in Los Angeles." Kassie added.

"So now what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"We gotta find a way to get back to my world, I suppose that's where the other Azu-Girls are" Kassie told her.

"Azu-Girls?" Rachel asked in a confused tone.

"Um, that's what a lot of fans call you guys." Kassie responded as she sweat dropped. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BIG DROP ON MY HEAD?!" she was quite for a few seconds. "Oh yeah I forgot… anime world."

"You are one messed up girl." Rachel said as she sweat dropped. "Okay then, how are we going to get to this 'other world' your talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm going to assume that I absorbed some of the Crystal's power as well." Kassie said as she closed her eyes.

Rachel just scratched your head. "You do that, in the mean time I'm going to call the police to pick up these creeps."

--

Real World…

The Azu-Group were now dressed in normal clothes and were now being amazed by everything in Real World Tokyo.

"I've seen this so many times back home, but here…. It feels so majestic." Chiyo said as they were looking around the nearby shops.

"Yeah, and I'll bet we could get all sorts of souvenirs here." Yomi added.

"What's wrong Piper?" Destiny asked.

"How can anyone think of having fun while Kassie is still stuck in the Azu-World. Plus we still need to find Chihiro." she responded.

"Piper, we're all worried about Kassie and Chihiro, but look at them all, this is their way of dealing with the situation." Destiny responded.

Piper looked at everyone. "They do look happy." She said. "I suppose there is no harm in…." But before she could finish a man rushed by and grabbed a nearby woman's purse.

"HELP I'VE BEEN ROBBED!!" she screamed.

Tobayashi's eyes went wide. "Oh no it's the speed purse bandit." she said.

"The who?" Kagura asked.

"He's been going around stealing purses, but he seems to be a well trained runner, not even our fastest officers have been able to catch him." Tobayashi explained. "I'd better call this in, but he'll probably be long gone."

Sakaki just stared forward for a few seconds. "He must pay for his crime." she said before she sprinted off.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!""" Tobayashi asked.

"Justice….I suppose." Kaorin said as she gave a small smile.

--

The speed purse bandit stopped at a corner. "Let's see what I got now." he thought.

"Stop you thief." Sakaki said as she was rushing up.

"Not another cop." he thought. "You're just wasting your time…. As always." He then rushed off.

--

The thief was just smiling as he continued to run.

"I said you should turn yourself in." Sakaki said as she was running next to him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" The man screamed as he tried to run faster.

"Why must some people be difficult." Sakaki thought as she ran faster.

--

The thief was trying everything to get away from the tall girl, but no matter where he went, Sakaki was right there along with him.

"When did the police start recruiting big freaks like you?" he asked.

"Oh, but I am not an officer." Sakaki responded.

"WHAT?" he yelled, and that was all it would take to cause him to trip and fall.

Sakaki stopped behind him. "That is what you get for disobeying the law." She said.

--

A few minutes later, the Azu-Group and the others rushed up.

"I can't believe it took you in minutes what it took us almost three months to try and do." Tobayashi said.

"That's my Sakaki-san." Kaorin said as she hugged her.

"Yeah way to kick his butt." Tomo said.

"I didn't do anything like that, I just didn't like the idea of his breaking the law." Sakaki responded.

Kaorin smiled. "But you mustn't be so modest, you…." she then became silent.

"What's wrong Kaorin?" Minamo asked.

"I feel something strange." She said.

--

Azu-World

The police had just finished taking away the two thugs….

"Well I still don't know where they came from but…..WOAH!!" she screamed.

There in front of her was what appeared to be a huge portal.

"I think I managed to do it." Kassie said.

"No kidding." Rachel said. "So do we like, go into it or what?"

"Yes, this is the only way into my world…..I think?" Kassie responded.

"You….think?" Rachel asked in a suspicious tone.

"We have to do this." Kassie said.

"I guess so." Rachel said.

"On three." Kassie started… "One….two….THREE!!" And with that Kassie and Rachel jumped into the portal.

--

Real World…

A portal opened and Kassie came out, she no longer looked animated.

"Good it worked." she said in a small but excited tone.

A few seconds later, Rachel popped out of the portal. "Wow." she said softly as she looked at her hands. "What is this world?" she asked ,

"Well, I'm going to assume that Piper wished for the Azu-girls help." She started. "So I concentrated on Tokyo where she's living right now."

Rachel looked up. "Um, Kassie?" she asked as she pointed up. "I think you may be a little off on your destination point."

Kassie looked up and there in front of them was The Statue Of Liberty.

"Guess I need more practice." Kassie said.

--

_**TO BE CONTINUED……**_

--

_**Well for the first time Rachel is in our world, but it appears that Kassie's attempt landed them in New York.**_

_**And what of the rest of the Azu-Girls, will they be able to find Chihiro, well you'll just have to stay tuned, so until then, take care…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!**_


End file.
